This invention relates to a copying machine-equipped with a flash type fixing apparatus.
With a conventional copying machine, a light emitted from a flash type light emitter leaks toward a photosensitive layer through a copying paper conveying path. For this reason, toner powders left on the photosensitive layer and its neighboring devices are deposited onto these parts or devices, and it is very difficult to clean them. Furthermore, since a light emitted from the flash type light emitter is very intense, the photosensitive layer of the photosensitive body is destroyed when a light is emitted, thus losing or degenerating the photosensitive characteristic of the photosensitive layer of the photosensitive body. As a result, a lengthy time is required for its characteristic to be regained, thus providing an obstacle to the copying operation.